Blood
by HarryPotterGrl100
Summary: Ariel's deal with the sea witch is much different. She and Eric are happily married soon after, but soon, their happiness is dashed when Eric contracts tuberculosis, and will die soon. The sea witch has a way for Eric to be saved, but can Ariel do what needs to be done?...
1. Chapter 1

As Ariel finally finished singing to Eric, her entire being radiating happiness, her heart suddenly jerked as she noticed his eyes were opening. Suddenly, he was fully conscious, and smiling radiantly at her. She smiled back, despite her nervousness, and she barely had time to notice that his warm hand was now gently grasping her arm, therefore preventing her from leaving. Not that she minded, of course.

He slowly raised himself from the sand, and suddenly she wanted to flee, go into the ocean, she was so nervous. But at the same time she knew she would regret it. Here he was. The man she loved. About to speak to…

"You…you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life," he said slowly, groggily shaking his head and massaging his scalp, but though he must have been in considerable pain, he was still smiling at her. Her nervousness gradually melted away, and she laughed a little, excitedly.

"Thank you," she said softly. He still stared at her, slight wonder on his face, and she could feel herself blushing slightly, but then grew solemn. Ariel gently reached out and massaged his right cheek, her blue eyes radiating empathy. "Do…do you know what happened to you?"

Eric's smile gradually fell from his face, and then, suddenly, he grew panicked. "Oh god…the storm! Max…Grimsby…all my friends!…"

Ariel hastened to soothe him. "Shh. Oh, everything's all right. They're all fine. You…you saved them. Don't worry."

Eric still stared at her, and though she could see that he was a little less panicked, he still was confused. Not that she blamed him.

"No offense, Miss, but…how…how are you so sure they're still alive?"

She bit her lip. "I…I was there. I…I shouldn't have been I suppose, well at least that's what my Daddy would say, but…I…I saw it happen. You…you were very brave, saving all your friends. Your…your…friend Max was still trapped on the ship, and it was burning. You…you climbed onto it to save him, and you did. But then…oh, it was very terrible. You…you were still trapped on the ship, and it…it blew up. You were drowning. But I…I saved you. But I would have been very sad if you would have died." Ariel could feel tears collecting in her eyes as she retold the tale.

Eric stared at her, a gentle wonder in his face as the memories gradually came back to him. "That's…that's right. Oh gosh…I don't remember a thing after blacking out. That must have been when…"

She nodded. He leaned forward, and touched her face gently. "You…you saved me. Thank…thank you so much…I owe you so m…"

She smiled a little, albeit a little tremulously. "No, you don't. I couldn't let you die, no matter what my Daddy thinks about humans."

Now the confusion on his face was almost comical. "What do you mean, 'about humans'…"

She giggled a little. "Look down."

And he did, and now Ariel just had to laugh as Eric's eyes practically bugged out of his face. He gasped, and said, "Y…Y…But you're a….a mermaid!…"

She laughed again. "Oh I know. But I wish I could be human. I'd give anything to be one."

He stared at her, the wonder on his face slowly ebbing back. This girl…mermaid!…was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, with the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard! And unlike all the boring, snobby, conceited royal girls he had been set up with in the past, with the ever ongoing quest for him to find his "perfect bride," he could already tell that this wonderful girl who had saved him was nothing like them. She seemed fascinating, and nice, and…seemed very adventurous, too. Not to mention selfless. She had likely risked her own life, just to save his. He couldn't imagine the snobbish Princess of Glowerhaven doing the same, somehow.

Though of course he hardly knew her, he felt drawn to her. He could feel his heart beating a little faster in his chest, and somehow, he felt a little different the longer he looked at her. Somehow, he longed to kiss her, but of course that would be ridiculous. That was much too soon! He didn't even know her name!

She gasped as they both heard Eric's name being called. "I…I'm sorry! I gotta go."

He nodded. But he still couldn't let her go without knowing her name. "I gotta know…what's your name?"

She smiled a little nervously. "Ariel," she whispered. Somehow he could feel the same disappointment mirrored in her otherworldly eyes at the knowledge their encounter was coming to an end.

"Ariel," he repeated. "That's very pretty."

She blushed. "My name is…"

She smiled. "Eric. I know."

Not wanting her to go, he said, "Can I see you again later? Tonight?"

She nodded eagerly. "Oh I'd love that! Meet me here again, at this same place. I'll pop up as soon as it gets dark."

He nodded eagerly, and he could see the regret in her eyes as she had to go back to the ocean. As they both looked up the beach, relieved that Grimsby was still miles away, she hesitated, and then quickly swooped in and kissed Eric on the cheek, blushing furiously. Not meeting his eyes, she said, "Bye, Eric!" and then in a flash, she was gone.

Eric smiled stupidly as he rubbed the spot where her lips had been. Somehow, he had a feeling that this girl was the one for him. No question about it.

* * *

As luck would have it, Ariel and Eric did meet that night, (though much to Sebastian's horror) and every night for four months straight. Every encounter was more wonderful than the last. The pair became fast friends, and, though they both didn't know it, each secretly harbored feelings for the other.

They did have a lot in common, and Eric loved that his earlier estimation of Ariel being an adventurer was correct. Sometimes they went swimming together, sometimes they would just lie next to each other on land and talk, and sometimes they would simply smile at each other. It blew his mind that she was the daughter of King Triton, no less, but it didn't matter. He just wished there was a way for them to truly be together.

Ariel, for her part, was in virtual bliss. Every day her love for him grew, and she somehow hoped that he felt the same. He was so adventurous and wonderful and sweet! She knew he was the love of her life, no doubt, and every time they parted was like a knife in her heart. Now, oh now she just had to be human! She spent many a night crying in her grotto, and came to the conclusion that the sea witch would be the only one with the powers to help her. But then she would grow guilty, and even a little scared. But then she would think of Eric, and her guilt and anxiety would die a little. She just hoped that he felt the same…

Eric nervously picked up the bouquet of pink roses, and set off for the beach. Tonight was the night. He just had to tell Ariel how he felt about her. He couldn't wait anymore. He was in love with her and she was already the love of his life, no doubt. He'd never felt this way about any other girl before, and he knew he never would.

* * *

She was already there, waiting for him, as usual.

His heart pounded. "Eric!" She said brightly, laughing a little. He smiled.

He ran toward her and was so excited, he hugged her and nearly knocked her flat. She giggled, blushing a little, and then said, "I missed you so much!"

Eric smiled. "I missed you too, " he said softly, and then said, "Ariel…I…I have something to tell you, and I hope you feel the same."

She nodded eagerly. Eric took a deep breath and said, "Ariel, I have to admit…I consider you my best friend, but…I also have fallen in love with you, these past few months. I want to marry you, but if that's not possible, we can just be together this way. I…I love you so much, and you make me so happy and I know there's never going to be another girl out there that will ever be as amazing as you are. I…I just hope you feel the same."

He nervously held out the bouquet, and then felt stupid. She was a mermaid! How was she supposed to keep the flowers?

Ariel's eyes were glowing and wide, and her heart was pounding. She could feel herself blushing, and never before had she felt so happy. He…he did love her!

"Oh, Eric!" she said, going forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, you have no idea…yes! Yes, I do love you! I do, I do, I do! I…in fact, I…I fell in love with you the night of your party."

He grinned slowly and then slowly, deliberately, kissed her. Ariel could feel herself glowing and flying, and Eric felt more amazing than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Eric pulled back and Ariel was blushing, but smiling, happy tears in her eyes. "I love you, Eric. And…And there is a way to be human. I'll make it happen. You…you just wait and see!"

Eric laughed in delight. "Really? What is it?"

Ariel looked at him, her happy expression falling a little. "The sea witch. She…she is supposed to be very dangerous and scary, but if I have to I will! I want to be with you more than ever and I've always wanted to be human, so I will go to her as soon as I can!"

Eric slowly looked at her, her words sinking in. No…oh god. If Ariel had to go through something that could potentially harm her, he didn't want it.

"No…no Ariel. If it's going to hurt you, I don't want you to!"

Ariel shook her head vehemently. "No, Eric. I'll be fine! I promise. I will be."

* * *

The next day, Ariel sighed in delight as she played with Eric's statue that Flounder had gotten to her grotto. "Soon we'll be together, Eric. I promise."

She began to softly sing to him, initially not noticing her father and Sebastian at the opening of her grotto. She gasped at the sight. "Daddy!"

Triton, filling the grotto with all his fury and power, swam closer to her and said, "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed. Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to!" Ariel could feel herself feeling like she was going to cry, already.

"Contact between the merworld and the human world is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that!"

"He would have died, Daddy! I couldn't let that happen!"

Here Triton rounded on her, his eyes radiating anger. If they could have, they would have been shooting lightning at the statue. "One less human to worry about!"

Growing angry, she said, "You don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They are all the same, every last one of them. Spineless, harpooning fisheaters, incapable of any feeling or emotion…"

Ariel could not take his tirade any more. "Daddy, I love him!" Then she gasped, wishing she had not said that.

Triton gasped. "No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"Daddy, I don't care!"

Triton's anger growing exponentially, he raised his trident and said, "Ariel, if this is the only way to get through to you, then so be it!"

And here he began destroying every one of Ariel's beloved human treasures, completely ignoring her cries for him to stop.

Ariel could feel herself dying inside a little more, her heart breaking a little more the longer he did it. "Daddy, stop! Please!"

And then he aimed his trident at the statue, arguably the possession she loved most, and she cried, "Daddy, no!"

Her heart completely broke as he effectively killed the statue, for all intents and purposes, and now Ariel couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled up on a rock and sobbed, oblivious to the carnage of her favorite place.

Triton left, leaving a sad looking Sebastian and a sad Flounder behind. "Arielle, I didn't mean…"

"Just go away," Ariel sobbed. Sebastian nodded his head in defeat and left, Flounder accompanying him.

The longer she cried, Ariel knew she would be going to see the sea witch sooner rather than later. She just wished it wouldn't be as horrible as she had heard.

She loved her family, but it was clear Triton didn't love her. No. Not after what he had just done. He had effectively broken her heart and all she wanted was Eric's arms around her. That would somewhat soothe her.

Her mind set, she would go see the sea witch at night. Then she could be with Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A few notes: I chose to mix elements of the original HCA tale in with this. So if you've read it chances are you are very familiar with the elements I chose.**

**Also, though I hate Ursula in the actual movie, here I made her nice. No trickery up her tentacles!**

**And this will be a shorter fic, but no less wonderful, I hope. :) I love Ariel/Eric and will have plenty of romance between them before it starts to get sad. :(**

**And speaking of TLM, I LOVE the new Blu-ray version. :) I highly recommend it! Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

It was now dark, with shadows creeping across the grotto. But Ariel had had neither strength nor desire to leave her grotto up until this point. But she felt she had truly cried herself out…at least for the time being. Her head hurt ferociously, and she was exhausted.

But all of this was shattered when she finally looked up and caught sight of all of the horrific damage done to her grotto. Why, there was that pretty little moving statue of the human man and woman dancing she had always loved, now mangled beyond repair…and the dinglehopper she had found all those months ago, now in two…Each new discovery was another distress to her. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she saw all she had once loved was now just a pathetic pile of rubble and ash…

But, perhaps…nothing could have prepared her for seeing Eric's statue all blown apart. Yes, of course it paled in comparison to the real Eric, but…when she was forced to be away from him, it was a way for her to be close to him. Numbly, sadly, she slowly picked up Eric's face, which was resting right next to her, as if this were some cruel, sad sort of joke. Closing her eyes, trying to still more tears, she could feel her heart beat faster with longing for him…but not only that, but anxiety. Nerves. All she had to do was go swim, swim to the far side of the ocean, and she would be at the sea witch's lair. She could be human by sunrise tomorrow…

Alas, her stomach could not stay calm, either. She was just too nervous, too…scared. Then she gritted her teeth. She was Ariel, daughter of King Triton, no less! She wasn't scared to go explore abandoned shipwrecks! She wasn't scared to go to the surface alone! Then why should she be scared to simply go and…talk with the witch?

Looking at Eric's face one last time, she sadly caressed the cold marble of his cheek, and pressed her lips to his face. All her anxiety and nerves left her in that moment…all she wanted was him! Goodness she wanted him…and she would be with him, happy and loved all her life…a human, no less…finally able to fulfill all of her dreams, dreams she had had ever since she was a little mermaid of four years old…and not only that, but she would never have her heart broken by someone she loved…never have her treasures destroyed…told there was something wrong with her, almost defective, for loving a human, and wanting to be human…Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, gently placed the face part of the statue on her rock, and started swimming towards the exit. She barely noticed Flounder and Sebastian still huddled outside.

She gasped. "Oh Ariel," Flounder started, crying himself, and then Sebastian spoke, his face more sorrowful than she had ever seen it. "Oh Arielle…I am so sorry, child. I…I did not mean to tell him! He…he just made me so nervous…"

She was touched they both cared this much about her. Smiling softly, albeit sadly, she said, "Oh, I know, Sebastian. He has that effect on people. Believe me. I know…"

Here she looked at the ground, and the sadness in her eyes was more than even the red crab could take.

"Arielle…where…where are you going?"

She took a deep breath, and then looked Sebastian square in the face. "I…I'm going to see Ursula. The sea witch."

Both he and Flounder gasped, the poor yellow fish even starting to quake. "But…child! You…that is preposterous! She's a demon…a…."

Ariel bit her lip, but didn't falter. "But…she…she is the only one in the ocean with powers, and the ability, to help me. I…I'm going to turn human. I…I know Eric loves me as much as I do him…and I…I'm miserable, down here. Especially…after what Daddy did," she said, tears starting to collect in her dark blue eyes. "I do l…love him, and my sisters, and you and Flounder, but…I…I just can't do this anymore. I…I think Daddy h…hates me. I can't live with somebody who can't love me back, no matter what I love or am passionate about…"

This speech, more profound and mature than Sebastian had ever yet heard from the mermaid who slowly had stolen his heart, despite her flouting of rules and…yes…even her occasional missing of his past music rehearsals, made him even more sympathetic. She really was sweet and kind, if a bit bubbly and free-spirited sometimes…but strangely, he found it endearing. And besides, he felt so guilty he would do anything to see her smile again. She already looked like a mermaid who had lived all of her three-hundred years with the events of the evening…events that he had, however inadvertently, caused…and she was only sixteen. And somehow he found he would never be able to conduct again, sing again, as brightly if he would ever remember how sad she looked in this moment, and knowing he had not helped her to correct it. But the saddest part of her speech was her voicing her belief that her father actually hated her…physically hated his favorite daughter.

"Oh, child your…your fadder loves you, more than words can say. He just doesn't know how to express it…"

She smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "I wish I could believe that, Sebastian. I wish I could."

Her voice was almost a whisper. Pity growing he said, "Well child, me and Flounder are coming wit you!"

Ariel's eyes widened. She felt so surprised, so shocked. "But…you…you can't be serious…"

Sebastian vigorously, fiercely nodded. "Yes. We are." He looked at Flounder.

The yellow fish nodded his head too. "Yes, Ariel. I want to!"

Ariel nodded. "Okay. Thank you very much." She went and kissed Sebastian and Flounder on the cheek, then, and they set off.

It was a very long, grueling journey. The waters of the ocean were always cold, but the farther east they traveled, the water grew both darker and colder still. Even Ariel, who, like all merpeople, loved the coldness of the ocean, began to shiver. Her heart pounded.

Sebastian and Flounder's teeth were clacking as well. Ariel finally went hot, intense butterflies swirling in her stomach, when, at long last, they finally caught sight of the ancient, dark cave coming into view.

"G…guys! It's there! I know it."

Finally, they came into view of the cave entrance. The blood of all three weary travelers went cold as they saw how dark it was. How foreboding. Forbidden…

Taking a deep breath, Ariel said, "If…if you guys want to wait, I…I'll be ok going in by myself."

Sebastian almost nodded, but then shook himself. "No…we will come wit you, child. What would happen if…if she…"

Flounder whimpered a little.

Ariel cast a sorry look at him. "It'll be ok, Flounder. At least…at least no sharks this time, right?"

It was a sad attempt at a joke. For once, not even Ariel felt bubbly, happy, confident. She felt…she felt afraid.

Was it worth it? Then she shook herself. Here she was, at the one place, one opportunity to become human and be with Eric. His face, his smile flashed before her.

She closed her eyes and swam forward. Sebastian and Flounder followed.

The cave was very narrow, but dimly, she began to see a strange purple light the farther they traveled inward. They reached a corner, and turned right. They traveled down that path, and finally, they turned left and reached the opening.

Here Ariel's blood curdled. There were all sorts of gruesome, scary-looking skulls on the walls. Pictures of forbidding, evil-looking dead fish and merpeople were also drawn on the cave walls. In one corner, a garden of sorts…at least that's what she thought it was…was moving, and strangely she could hear hissing…

Shaking herself, she swam forward again, and called out, "Hello? Is the sea witch here?"

Ariel jumped when a rather deep, though still feminine voice, called out, "You're in luck. If you had come even a day later, I would not have been able to help you for at least another year. You are just in time."

Ariel then jumped again and gasped a little, when, finally, the owner of the voice emerged. A rather rotund lavender octopus emerged from a sort of high rock shelf, high above the lair, off the chair it had been sitting on. The woman had short white hair and red lipstick on. Ursula smirked a little, though believe it or not, the witch was truly reformed in her ways. Newcomers always got scared…

Ursula smiled. "Oh come, dear, don't be shy. And I must give you credit…you are very brave, going against dear old Triton's rules, to come and see 'riffraff' like me. I am impressed. But I've been aware of you for awhile…as I am of all the ocean and residents of Atlantica."

Ariel, finally finding voice, feeling comforted, said, "Oh…you…he's…he's my daddy, actually."

The witch did seem rather nice enough…

Ursula's eyes widened. "I know that, but...Goodness. So this must be something interesting. So tell me, child…what is it you want? To be with your handsome young prince? Gorgeous, isn't he?" She winked. Privately she wished the prince had fallen in love with her!

Ariel breathed in deep, smiling and nodding a little, and said, "I…I would like to become a human. I have always been fascinated by the human world, and…and…I am in love with Prince Eric. I rescued him. We became friends, and he loves me too. I know it. We want to be together for real." She became serious at the end.

Ursula's eyebrows rose even higher. Of course she knew first-hand, but...it certainly was impressive hearing it, that he loved her back, and it was quite lovely!

She smiled. "I can do that for you, child. I can. But…now here's the thing." She turned serious, knowing all too well the consequences of such a transformation.

Ariel had previously smiled, clapping her hands together, but her happiness died instantly with how grim the witch looked. She said, softly, "Y…yes?"

Ursula conjured up a table of sorts with two chairs and said, "Sit, dear."

Ariel did.

Ursula took a deep breath and sat down across from the young mermaid.

"You must listen closely, angelfish. This is not a decision to be taken lightly…though I can tell you are very serious."

Ariel nodded vigorously.

Ursula leaned forward, speaking softly. "There are three things you need to know. Listen closely. One: By becoming human, you will never be able to become a mermaid again. Ever."

Ariel's face whitened in shock, but she still nodded. She could never be with her father or sisters again… or Flounder...the thought made her sad… "A…alright, go on…"

"Two: And this is arguably the worst part. Every single step you take on land will be very painful. Simply excruciating. Even moving your legs slightly will be agonizing. But your legs will be fully functional. You will be able to dance, run, jump, walk, jump, skip...whatever humans do…and even do certain, shall we say, human activities with your prince." She winked a little.

Ariel blushed, but she still felt cold at the witch's words. "P…Pain?"

"Yes. Every single step, twitch, and stretch. It will feel as though you are stepping on knives. Sharp, sharp ones. But you will still make a very beautiful human. No other woman will have legs as graceful and beautiful as you, or move as gracefully."

Ariel nodded. "O…ok." That was at least comforting. However, she never experienced pain with her emerald tail, swimming all day…Could she truly bear it? But then she steeled herself. She always heard from older merwomen how much it hurt to lay eggs…if they could bear it, why couldn't she? And she'd be human…she'd still be human…what she desired above all…

"And three. Arguably this is most pleasant of the bunch…As you very well know, all merpeople, and ocean life, turn to sea foam when we die. We have no souls. But upon becoming human you will gain an immortal soul. Humans believe, that when you die, you go to either heaven or hell. By gaining such a soul, you, at the end of your life, will be able to go to heaven with your prince. His marrying you will have his soul become a part of you, if that makes sense."

Ariel was puzzled now…It sounded nice enough, she supposed, but… "H…Heaven? What…what is that?"

Ursula shrugged. "A place where good humans go when they die. It's believed to be a place of eternal happiness. It's permanent. Humans believe in a variety of beliefs like that. Peculiar, aren't they?"

Ariel nodded. "Ok. Well…I…I will do it, despite the risks." Goodness. Had she actually said that?

But she also felt a little excited...

It was so close…

Ursula nodded again. "Alright. And the final thing: Payment."

Ariel's eyes widened. Oh, of course! But she had nothing…except maybe the treasures in her grotto…that she remembered were all destroyed…

"I…I don't have anything…"

Ursula smiled gently. "Oh you do, my child. You just don't realize it. You see, you are the most beautiful mermaid in all of Atlantica, though you're only sixteen. Truthfully, if you don't mind my saying so, I'd love to look like you, though of course that's impossible. You have a good many things I'd love to have…your pretty long red hair…your eyes...but what I want most, I've decided, is something different entirely."

Ariel nodded slowly, feeling dazed. "Alright…"

Ursula said, "You also have the most beautiful singing and speaking voice of all the mermaids in the ocean. That is what I require."

Ariel felt dull, numb. She put a hand to her throat. "M…my voice? But…how…how will I be able to speak to Eric, or talk, or sing, or…or…" Survive?

She couldn't imagine not being able to talk…laugh…or even sing. Desperately she said, "Is there maybe something else? You…You could have my hair…"

Ursula slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry, my dear, but…This transformation requires a lot of black magic, and even my own blood to make it potent. Your voice is what I want. I have no doubt your handsome young prince will still love you regardless if you can speak or not."

Ariel nodded, knowing she was right… Ursula said, "Do you need a few moments to think, or…"

Closing her eyes, Ariel shook her head. "I…I'll do it…"

Ursula smiled. "Excellent, my dear. I am glad we could do business. And besides, you are so beautiful, and have such an expressive, happy glow about you, you will hardly be handicapped."

Here she shook Ariel's hand, and Ariel managed to smile at least a little.

She produced a contract. "Like I said. There are no hidden fees, no tricks, twists. You will be human forever. Even your father won't be able to turn you back. You will have an unlimited lifetime of eternal happiness with your prince. Your legs will be very functional. You will gain an immortal soul. You just have to contend with the pain, and the relinquishment of your voice to me forever."

Ariel nodded slowly. _An unlimited lifetime of eternal happiness with Eric…_

It was this which made her rather calmly and stoicly sign. With a steady hand.

Ursula then produced a magic locket from a cabinet and said, "Sing for me now, dear, won't you?"

Hauntingly she sang, as if in a sad trance, her eyes distant. The sound was more ethereal and beautiful than any ever heard in all the world; than any being had ever sung before, or would ever even hope to sing. She did not know where she got the melody from; she just simply sang at random. She felt the two ghostly green hands Ursula conjured up go in and take her voice away forever, knowing she would never again, as long as she lived, be able to say, "Eric," or "Daddy," or "Scuttle," or "I love you," or "Flounder, will you relax?" Or sing...or laugh...or...

She still couldn't help clutching at her throat. She felt so empty…

Ariel then swam over to Ursula as the witch beckoned her forward. "The transformation will be complete in just a few moments after I make the potion. I will make it so your prince, come morning, feels an inexplicable, unexplainable urge to go to the beach. And there he will find you."

Ariel nodded. Then Ursula began mixing the potion up.

The brewing process was long and complicated. Many different colored liquids entered the cauldron...Red...Scarlet...Black...Pink...Purple.. .Suddenly Ursula slashed herself, letting her black blood spill into the cauldron…

Ariel looked over at Sebastian and Flounder watching, agape with horror. She smiled a little, signaling she was all right. Better than all right. Her new life would begin tomorrow_…Her wonderful, Eric-filled, human life…_

Ursula handed her the bright red potion in a bottle. Ariel drank it, wincing at how bitter and, oddly, cold it was. Then she doubled over, suddenly in excruciating pain in her tail. It was working.

And all she could think, as she was swept up into a magic bubble, and felt the splitting pain of her beautiful tail shredding in two forever, was how she would miss her family and friends…and how Eric's kisses would soothe her…

Everything went black after that.


End file.
